


Heartbeats

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha!Laura, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Hale Pack, M/M, Mates, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Top Derek Hale, alpha!Derek, sane!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles spend the afternoon reliving the night they met and the early years of building their pack.</p><p>Or, the one where Derek becomes an alpha the night he meets Stiles and finds out they're mates, Laura Hale lives, Scott takes the bite by choice, Peter isn't a sociopath, and the sheriff finally makes a move on Melissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Once again I can’t just stick to the plan and write what I was supposed to write. This idea popped into my head weeks ago and it was supposed to be some quickie smut (Derek and Stiles having dirty sex in an office chair) to tease people with on tumblr. Then I forgot all about it until it popped into my head this morning after picking up some DDs for brecky and my bill came to $6.66 (I shit you not!) And don’t even ask how that reminded me of this idea. Anyway some plot sneaked into it and who knows what this will turn into. (8/13)
> 
>  **A.N. Addendum:** This story has been written and proofread (several times) for about a year. It was suggested to me by [jinxy](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/) and [thewolfstamer](http://thewolfstamer.tumblr.com/) that I write an epilogue before the fic would truly be complete… It took me this long to write a damn epilogue! But I’m glad I did; I hope it does the wait justice. Thanks to both of my beauties (listed above) for their help and encouragement with this fic! And since it’s been sitting on my hard drive for so long, I’ve gone back and messed with it since the last time it was proofread, so any mistakes or grammatical errors found within are probably mine. (8/14)

* * *

 

Stiles stole into Derek’s office quietly, hopeful that the alpha wouldn’t notice him.  Perhaps it was because of how absorbed he was in his work that Derek didn’t hear or even sense his mate’s arrival.  He had been due to stop working over an hour ago so that they could have a quiet lunch together, but when the hour came and then went, Stiles decided enough was enough.  He crept up behind him, leaned down, and dragged his tongue along the back of his mate’s exposed neck.  Derek shuddered at the contact, breathed out a quiet moan and spun his chair toward his love.

            Stiles dropped himself sideways onto Derek’s lap and looped his arms around his broad shoulders.  “Someone missed our lunch date,” he whispered softly against Derek’s temple.

            Derek sighed in frustration, “I’m sorry Stiles; I got caught up—”

            “Shh,” he soothed.  “I know.  You’ve been distracted and this is the first time it’s been quiet enough for you to get some actual work done.”

            Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and sighed again; it suddenly dawned on him that he couldn’t remember the last time he had shared a meal alone with his husband, let alone spent quality time together.  “Damn it Stiles things haven’t been like this in years,” he groused.

            “I know.  Do you remember the night we met?” he asked fondly.

            Derek couldn’t hold back the grin, “Like it was last night.”

***

_Beacon Hills, June 2010_

 

            It had been six years since the Hale siblings had set foot in Beacon Hills.  They had been avoiding it, but the news of a rash of animal attacks had given them all the excuse they needed to return to their territory, their home.  After a bit of investigating it was evident that the animal attacks were being perpetrated by a rogue alpha.  The siblings tracked and cornered it deep in the preserve.  They tried reasoning with him first, but he was too far-gone; the wolf in him had completely taken over and become feral.

            In the middle of the fight two boys stumbled into the fray.  It was instinct for Laura to get between the wolf and the innocent teens, but it cost her as the alpha slashed at her chest, ripping open her flesh.  In that moment, several things happened at once; Derek recognized the scent of his mate, he saw his alpha fall, and watched the rogue alpha turn his attention to the harmless boys—one of which was Derek’s soul mate.  Derek, literally, saw red.  He attacked the alpha with a ferocity that took the feral wolf by surprise.  Derek got the upper hand, but the rogue was still too strong for Derek to completely overpower him.  If it hadn’t been for Laura crawling to them and slashing the back of the werewolf’s legs, Derek would have been done for.  When the rogue dropped howling in agony—and before Laura could stop him—Derek slashed his throat, killing the alpha and absorbing his power.

            As the power of the alpha coursed through his body, overwhelming his senses, Derek threw his head back and roared.  He then turned crimson eyes on the cowering boys.  His instincts were shouting at him to _bite, mark, and claim_! And he would have if Laura hadn’t sunk her claws into his calf and pulled him back from the brink.    

            Derek cried out in pain and dropped to his knees, shifting back to his human form.  “Don’t let it overtake you, Derek.”  He heard Laura tell him.  It was a struggle, but Derek drew on everything he had been taught from childhood about how to control the power rather than letting the power control him.  It was much harder; the alpha power was stronger and the desire to start building a pack was already overwhelming him.  But Derek cleared his mind and focused on a too-fast heartbeat.  _His mate!  He had found his mate!_

            Derek realizing that his mate was terrified was enough to get the newly made alpha under control and focused.  He opened his eyes, still red, but clear and focused on the two boys crouching by a tree to his left.  One, his mate, was trying to calm the other.  “Scott you have to breathe,” he was saying, his voice calm, but shaking.

            “What’s wrong with him?” Derek asked, the raw, raspy sound of his voice surprising him.

            “He’s having an asthma attack.  His inhaler isn’t working—Scott, breathe please,” he begged, close to tears. 

            “Laura, help him,” Derek demanded.  He couldn’t stand the thought of his mate being in distress and would do whatever it took to soothe him.      

            “Derek I can’t,” she said, “Not without consent.  I won’t be that kind of alpha.”

            “What?  You can help him?  Please help him.  How can you help him?”

            “If she bites him, and if it takes, he’ll become like us.”

            “A werewolf?  You guys are werewolves, right?” he asked, a panicked edge to his voice.

            Derek had to drive back the urge to preen at his mate’s intelligence and bravery.  “Yes,” Laura answered, “But listen, the bite could kill him just as easily as it could save him.  And if he does turn, there is no going back.  He’d be a werewolf—my beta—and he’d have to be willing to accept me as his alpha.”

            “Okay, do it,” his mate insisted.

            “It’s not that simple.  There are dangers besides the bite not taking.  There are rogue wolves, hunters—”

            “Don’t…wanna…die.”  It was barely audible, but Scott had chosen.

            “Are you sure this is what you want?” Laura asked, tears glistening in her eyes.  She had seen alphas make packs by turning humans against their will.  It was not something the Hales had ever done and she didn’t want to be the one to break tradition.

            “Can’t…can’t leave mom… Stiles.  I’ll…do what you…say…save me…please.”

            “You could die from this.”

            “I’ll die…anyway,” he gasped out.

            And the boy was right.  His breathing was getting shallower by the minute and there wasn’t enough time to get an ambulance to him, or get him to a hospital.  It was bite him, or let him die.  So Laura took a deep breath, calmed herself and put all of her intent into a bite on the boy’s flank.

            The boy, Scott, let out a hollow scream when Laura bit him.  He convulsed and then went quiet and still.  “Scott?” the other boy called and began shaking him.

            Derek reached for him, pulling him away from his friend and allowing Laura to wrap herself around him.  “Just wait,” Derek tried to pacify the boy.  “We have to give it a chance to take.  Laura has him,” he wrapped himself around the boy, “and I’ve got you,” he said softly.

            The boy melted into his embrace and let out a shuddering breath.  Derek’s wolf was going crazy with need.  He was suddenly saturated in the boy’s heady scent and all he could think was _claim_!  It took everything in him to hold in an excited moan when the boy wrapped his arms around him.  It was a long time before he moved and then it was only inches away, arms still clinging to Derek’s torso.  “You’re the Hales?” he asked.

            “That’s right, I’m Derek and this is—”

            “Laura.  I remember from before the fire,” he said and looked over to where Laura was cradling Scott’s body, stroking his hair.  “Is it working?”

            “I think so,” Derek said softly.  “I think it’s going to take and your friend will be okay.”

            “Will he?” Stiles looked up at him, amber eyes glassy and frightened.  In that moment he looked so young and vulnerable, and it made Derek’s wolf whine.

            “When the bite takes, I promise that Laura and I will look out for him…and you too.  You’ll be pack.”

            He seemed to brighten at that.  “I’ll be part of a werewolf pack?”

            “Yes,” Derek nodded, captivated by his eyes.

            “Is it because of the connection I feel with you?”

            Derek jolted, “You…you can feel it?”

            He nodded, “I feel drawn to you, like I’ve known you my whole life; like I’m meant to know you for the rest of my life.”

            Derek was elated.  It was normal for humans to feel the bond of pack and mate, but it didn’t usually happen so early on.  This meant that his mate had already accepted and formed a bond with him and that the bond was strong.  He wanted to do backflips.  He wanted to devour that plush, pink mouth.  He _wanted_.  But Derek knew there was a lot at stake at the moment and wanting his mate would have to wait.  “What’s your name?”

            “Stiles,” he answered.  “Stilinski,” he added as an afterthought.

            “You’re the Sheriff’s boy,” Laura said, breaking the spell between Stiles and Derek.

            “Yeah,” Stiles nodded.

            “I remember your mom.  I was so sad to hear of her passing.  She was a good woman.”

            Derek heard the uptick of Stiles’ heartbeat at the mention of his mother.  “She was; thank you.  I was…I’m sorry about your family.” 

            Derek whined softly at the thought of his long gone family.  They had loss in common, his mate and he.

            “When Scott is better—”

            “There’s a lot to discuss,” Laura said, already knowing where the question was leading.  “Derek and I will tell you everything once Scott is out of danger.”

            They sat for hours, waiting for Scott to come back to them.  Derek had moved to sit next to Laura, offering his strength as part of Laura’s pack.  Though he had gained alpha powers for himself, he still recognized Laura as his alpha.  They were still pack and therefore he could add his strength to hers to help heal Scott.  Derek had maneuvered Stiles to rest between his legs and had an arm draped over his middle.  “Werewolves are like real wolves in that we’re very tactile.  Touch him, lend him your strength, and let him know you’re here.  It’ll help,” Derek whispered to Stiles and didn’t miss the shiver that went through the boy as Derek’s breath ghosted over his ear.

            Stiles took Scott’s hand in his and gently rubbed circles over it with his thumb.  After a while the boy dozed and Derek used the opportunity to press his nose into the boy’s neck and breathe him in deeply.

            “He’s your mate?” Laura stated more than asked.  When her brother nodded she only sighed.  She wasn’t upset with him, in fact she was thrilled, but Laura knew the obstacles that now faced her baby brother and it made her sad.  “You can’t do anything easy, can you Derek?” she said playfully and ruffled his hair.

            “He’s already accepted the bond Laura.  It’s strong; I can’t—”

            “I won’t let you lose him Derek.  Whatever happens, we’ll face it and get through together, just like we always have.”

            Derek only nodded.

            The night ended when Scott came to, shocked, but breathing clear and deep on his own.  They had a brief discussion about what had transpired and Scott still stood by his decision to accept the bite from Laura.  He was fifteen and the only family his mom had left.  He wanted to live a full life and thanked Laura and Derek for giving him the opportunity.  They took the boys home, exchanged numbers and promised to meet up for a full werewolf tutorial for both boys.  It was agony for Derek to be parted from Stiles, but it was necessary.  Laura and Derek had to decide on a plan of action starting with the fact that they were now bound to Beacon Hills once more.

***

            Laura and Derek checked into a hotel while they tried to find acceptable living arrangements; they also made preparations for their belongings in New York to be packed and shipped to Beacon Hills.  After officially welcoming their new members to the pack, it was quickly decided that their parents needed to be informed.  The amount of training Scott needed to learn how to control himself meant spending a lot of time with Laura and Derek.  Besides the fact that it would look odd for two teenaged boys to be hanging around two adults, Scott’s mom needed to know for her own safety and wellbeing, and years ago, the previous sheriff of Beacon Hills was in the know about their family.

            They told the families together and though their initial reaction was to freak out and reach for weapons, Ms. McCall and Sheriff Stilinski took the news better than expected.  The parents were officially welcomed into the pack.  In light of the situation, Sheriff Stilinski, _“Call me John, please,”_ insisted that the Hales stay with them.  John felt he owed it to their parents to look after them, even though they were both adults now.  He also felt better knowing that Stiles had live-in babysitters/bodyguards.

            It didn’t take long for John to notice that something had developed between Derek and Stiles.  When he confronted them their explanation was the farthest thing from his imagination.  Derek and Stiles were mates, which John learned was equal to a supernatural marriage.  To say that he was outraged that his fifteen-year-old son was basically engaged to a twenty-one-year-old man was a serious understatement.  If it hadn’t been for Stiles’ insistence that Derek had yet to even kiss him—which is why they were werewolf-engaged and not werewolf-married—John would have emptied a full clip into Derek’s chest, even knowing that the bullets wouldn’t kill him.

            Derek hadn’t staked his claim on Stiles for many reasons, the most important being that he needed to have complete control over his alpha powers before he even considered it.  If he didn’t, he might lose control and could conceivably bite Stiles with or without his consent.  That would kill Derek, so he kept his distance.  It gave Stiles the time he needed to be ready for the claiming; to be sure.  He _was_ only fifteen-years-old and while werewolves didn’t place much credence in chronological age (so long as both mates had reached sexual maturity and were willing), he was living in a human world and some things just weren’t done.  Stiles had admitted that although he was drawn to Derek, and wanted to be with him more than anything, he was not yet ready to make that kind of commitment. 

            There was also the obstacle of Stiles’ father.  Though he didn’t technically need it, Derek wanted the man’s blessing, and if not his blessing, at the very least his permission.  Once he claimed him, Stiles would be his in every sense of the word.  He would protect and care for him and take responsibility for everything involving Stiles.  He was John’s only son, and Derek didn’t want to take anything away from the man who had begun acting as a surrogate father to Laura and him.

            John was willing to grant his permission for them to **only** **date** until after Stiles graduated from high school.  When Stiles was _truly_ ready for the commitment, he would give his blessing.  But before he did, there would be a very long discussion about exactly how prepared Stiles was to take on the responsibility of such a relationship.  Furthermore, Stiles was not allowed to ask for or receive the bite until after he had graduated, save in a life threatening situation such as the one Scott had found himself in.  John also insisted they both promise to wait until Stiles had at least finished his undergrad before they even considered having children.  He required them to obey each of his rules and remain discrete around town so that he wouldn’t have a need to go to Alan Deaton for mountain ash bullets.  He also put his son on birth control, just to be on the safe side.

            So Derek and Stiles spent the following months taking things at a snail’s pace.  They talked about everything, had movie dates at home and shared nothing more than heated kisses when no one was looking.  And though the pull of their bond was powerful, taking it slow was exactly what both boys needed.  Stiles had only just come to terms with his sexuality and Derek had a lot of issues when it came to sex and relationships.

***

            By the time September came and the boys began their sophomore year of high school, Scott had gained enough control over himself to not only safely attend school, but to participate in sports as well.  It had always been his dream to play lacrosse.  Between Laura and Derek they had taught him to keep a reign on his emotions and how _not_ to be too good.  Laura began her final semester of nursing school and Derek decided to go to graduate school for journalism.  And much to everyone’s surprise, Peter began showing signs of healing.  Laura and Derek could only assume that it was the close proximity of family—of pack—that had been the catalyst.  Having two alphas, a beta and three strong humans in the pack had to be the reason the healing process had sped up.  Their pack was beginning to flourish again, which made them all stronger.  Peter was still pack, and he was now able to draw on the pack bond to help him heal.  They contacted a doctor, a specialist who was also a werewolf, to come to Beacon Hills and examine him.  He agreed with their assumption that it was the growing pack that was aiding in Peter’s recovery.  He visited periodically under the pretense of performing an experimental treatment on Peter to help explain his eventual full recovery.

            Things were settling nicely and finally looking up for the Hales when Scott came home gushing over the new girl, who was the love of his life— _I just know it!_   Derek nearly fainted when he learned the girl’s name, Allison Argent. 

            It took him a week to work up the courage to call a pack meeting and explain to everyone why it was such a bad idea for Scott to be involved with the Argent girl.  Laura cried and berated him for not telling her about Kate sooner, as did the sheriff, who insisted they reopen the investigation into the fire that had killed their family.  Scott, who saw the good in everyone, was convinced that Allison wasn’t like the rest of her family and probably didn’t even know about their secret occupation as werewolf hunters.  After much deliberation, Laura trusted Scott’s instincts and gave him permission to tell Allison everything.  She did it with the belief that, even if Scott was mistaken about Allison, the pack was strong and ready for any threat the Argents may pose.

            Once the pretty brunette got over the initial shock that werewolves existed, she trusted that Scott was not accusing her family of these atrocities lightly.  Upon digging deep into her family’s secrets, she was disappointed to learn that Derek had been telling the truth about her family, particularly her Aunt Kate.  It saddened her to learn that relatives of hers could commit such barbarities.  She wasn’t the least bit conflicted about what doing the right thing encompassed. 

            Allison was the one who broke the Hale Fire Case wide open.  She brought them enough evidence to charge Kate for the fire and implicate Gerard Argent, her grandfather.  Unfortunately, her decision to help the Hales tore her family apart.  The only one who stood by her was her father, Chris, who was disgusted by what his sister, and by extension, his father had done.  He disavowed the entirety of his family, including his wife whom had sided with Kate and Gerard.  Chris cooperated with the police investigation and gave them whatever testimony they needed to convict Kate and her accomplices.  Though they couldn’t prove that he had given the order to set fire to the Hale House, the implication was enough to push Gerard and Victoria out of town and mar their reputations in both the business and hunting worlds.

            Chris gave up active hunting and took on the task of teaching Allison _his_ ways so that they could protect Beacon Hills from the threat of not only feral supernatural beings, but rogue hunters that would seek revenge on the Hales for taking down the Argent Family’s hunting empire.  Chris felt that he owed it to the Hales and he needed to make sure that Allison never followed in the footsteps of his family. 

            It was a long road with many hardships.   Chris had difficulty forgetting everything he had been taught about werewolves; about everything he had done in the past.  While he had always known werewolves could control themselves, he had been made to believe that it was only a matter of time before they all let the animal take over.  Being around the Hales taught him that any werewolf, if given the opportunity, could keep an equal balance between their wolf and human sides.  It stirred up memories of a time he thought he had buried long ago.

***

_1996, Eight years prior to the Hale fire…_

 

            Chris had been growing weary of the hunting lifestyle.  Things had changed since his mother’s passing; the code wasn’t being followed as stringently and what they were doing didn’t always sit well with him.  When Chris went to his father about his disenchantment with the family business, Gerard remained quiet for a long time, his demeanor unreadable.  When he finally spoke, Chris could hear the falsehood in his tone.  He claimed to understand what Chris was experiencing, having gone through it once himself.  To seem like he was being supportive, Gerard offered Chris a sabbatical.  He would give Chris some time to rest, relax and reevaluate why they were in the hunting business in the first place.  If Chris was truly unhappy, he could chose to leave the family business, and try his hand at something new.

            Chris took it for what it was, a veiled threat.  If Chris chose to leave the family business, he would also be choosing to leave the family.  He would be cut-off and on his own.  Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Chris took the offer.  If nothing else he would get a Gerard-free vacation out of the deal.  But he would use the time to determine his true heart’s desire. 

            On day one, Chris met a man at a bar and it was love at first sight.  They had a whirlwind romance, both falling so hard that Chris allowed the beautiful, blue-eyed man to charm his way into Chris’ hotel room only hours after they had met.  Chris had never been physically attracted to a male prior to meeting Peter.  Sure he had found some men to be attractive, but had never before yearned to go to bed with one; however, the same could be said about many of the females Chris had met.  He had never put any credence in what others deemed _normal_ , but had always assumed he was heterosexual.  And then Peter came along and rocked him like a hurricane, knocking the very breath from him with a single smile.  He was friendly and charismatic and whispered sweet nothings into Chris’ ear as they rode the elevator to the seventh floor.  Inside his room Peter took him apart, piece by agonizingly slow piece.  He found religion as the dark-haired man sucked his life-force through his cock and then brought him back to life.  Peter taught Chris where to kiss and how to touch, what could bring him to his knees and had him keening and clawing at the bed sheets while he begged for, _“Deeper. Harder. Faster. More!”_   But it was when things were reversed and he was buried inside the tight clutch of Peter’s heat that he truly lost himself.

            Three days together and Chris was ready to give up his world to be with Peter.  He told him as much a few days before they were scheduled to be parted.  Peter was elated by the news; he felt the same way.  He was in love with Chris and trusted him enough to share his most important secret with him.

            Needless to say, Chris’ reaction wasn’t want Peter had hoped for.  In his bewilderment, he alleged that Peter had been toying with him; that he had used him to get to his family.  And though Peter swore he had no idea that he was an Argent, Chris broke things off and returned home determined to reaffirm his position within his family. 

            It was weeks later when Gerard revealed that he had someone shadow Chris during his ‘vacation’ and knew about his liaison with the werewolf.  He expressed satisfaction that Chris had remembered the truth about the monsters they hunted and did the right thing by rejecting Peter.  Gerard had learned that Peter came from a family of werewolves, but not much more.  He vowed to do everything in his power to track him down and make him pay for what he had done to Chris.

            Chris prayed Gerard never found Peter because although he tried to fight it, Chris still loved the man and probably always would.  If for no other reason than the souvenir he had left him with after their brief romance.  Chris learned of his pregnancy around the same time Gerard had revealed that he had been followed during his holiday.  He kept it from his father knowing Gerard would force him to terminate the pregnancy.  Chris had considered aborting the child the moment he learned of its existence; however something deep within him wouldn’t allow him to go through with it.  So he hid his pregnancy until he absolutely couldn’t any more.  Chris was nearly seven months along when Gerard finally learned of it.

            To say that Gerard Argent was enraged at learning of his son’s impregnation by a werewolf would be a bold understatement.  If it hadn’t been for Kate protecting her older brother, Gerard probably would have beat Chris until he miscarried—possibly to death.  This began the shift of his attentions from Chris to Kate. 

            Gerard had stormed off and returned several hours later with a bride for Chris.  Victoria came from a lesser hunting family and was eager to be a part the Argent legacy, even if it meant marrying werewolf’s cast-offs and playing mommy to their ill-gotten love child.  _Only_ if the child was born human; if the child was born a werewolf, it would be taken from him and ‘dealt with.’  To save his child, Chris agreed to whatever Gerard wanted as he was no longer in a position to rebel.  He couldn’t go to Peter—didn’t know where to find him.  He had no friends outside of the hunting world and none within it that would go against Gerard.  He had no means to care for or protect himself, let alone an infant if he left home.

            So Chris married Victoria and prayed that his and Peter’s little miracle was born human.  When Allison was born and proved to be human, Chris sent his thanks to every deity he could think of.  And when Gerard finally eased off and stopped monitoring his every move, Chris vowed to throw himself into his loveless marriage and to put all thoughts of Peter behind him.  He would  have to be content in the knowledge that even though his family had basically torn him away from the love of his life, he would carry a piece of their time together with him always.

***

_Present…_

            Chris didn’t consciously think of his time with Peter until after the fire he thought had claimed Peter’s life.  He regretted his decision to toss Peter away now more than ever.  It had been the wrong choice, and in his heart, he had always known it.  Peter could _never_ be a monster.  Peter had loved him enough to betray his family’s secret.  And for it, Chris had betrayed Peter and now deserved every agonizing minute of pain he felt at watching Peter’s slow recovery.

            It killed him a little each day to know that he was responsible for Kate being twisted by their father and sent to Beacon Hills to investigate the Hales.  He just wished he had been brave enough to go to Beacon Hills himself.  Perhaps if he had, he could have stopped Kate from murdering the family.  Perhaps Peter could have known their child.  Maybe he and Peter could have found their way back to each other.  He had so many what ifs and maybes and Chris didn’t know how to let go of it all.  It was Derek Hale of all people, a man who should hate him more than anything, who gave him the strength to move past it.  He forgave Chris for what his actions and inactions had caused.  He forgave him for what his family had done and then thanked him for taking steps toward righting the wrongs of the Argents.  And if Chris had to venture a guess, he would say that he had Stiles to thank for Derek’s offer of forgiveness.

            So Chris taught Allison the ways of a hunter and a moral code that would have made his mother proud.  She had been the only one of the Argents who was without guilt or reproach in her dealings with the supernatural.  Chris was sorry that he had ever forgotten her ways, and knew that it was her death that had turned his father into the hateful man he had become.  Gerard had perverted Kate and had forced him into an arranged marriage with Victoria.  The only good thing to come out of his family was Allison.  And Chris vowed to never let Gerard’s darkness touch Allison’s heart.  His first step was to tell everyone the truth about why Gerard had targeted the Hales. 

            Allison was dumbstruck to learn that her father had been the one to birth her and that her mother wasn’t her mother at all.  She felt a sense of relief at not being genetically linked to such a cold-hearted woman.  But as for Peter Hale being her other father, she was undecided.  After some thought, she visited Peter in the hospital.  She sat with him quietly at first, wondering what he had been like, wondering what he would be like if/when he regained consciousness.  She wondered if he could hear her.

            There were days when Derek and Laura would sit with her, telling stories about their family, about Peter.  It was with a little fear and a lot of trust that they welcomed Allison into their family.  She was, after all, a Hale and therefore pack.

            And something stirred in Allison.  It gave her pride and confidence to be connected to the pack, not through Scott, but on her own.  The Hales and Argents each had family in such short supply that she was eager to call them a family.  She prayed for the day when Peter awoke so she could tell him as much.

***

            Derek and Stiles found Isaac at the end of sophomore year.  They were at the cemetery visiting the Hales’ and Claudia Stilinski’s graves when they witnessed Isaac’s abuse at the hands of his father.  It was all Stiles could do to keep Derek from going after Mr. Lahey.  Instead, they offered the boy comfort after his father had stalked off and left him crying and bloodied.  They promised him help if he would only ask for it.  After discussing it with the pack, it was agreed that if Isaac accepted it, Derek would offer him the bite.

            A week later the boy showed up at the Stilinski home, wrist (and spirit) fractured.  He agreed to file a report with the sheriff’s department and Derek applied to foster Isaac.  It didn’t take much string pulling to have Mr. Lahey arrested and Isaac placed in the Stilinski home under Derek’s care.  It was a few weeks of sleepless nights before Derek offered Isaac the bite.  He made sure the boy had a full understanding of what could happen and when he nodded his head in assent, Derek made his first beta. 

            By the beginning of the next school year, the adoption papers had been submitted and Isaac Lahey was only a few signatures away from becoming Isaac Hale.  He and Stiles quickly went from acquaintances to best bros.  Scott would always be his very best bro, but they didn’t have time for one another like the used to.  Scott had training with Laura, lacrosse practice and Allison.  Stiles had cross country, helping Isaac become all the werewolf that he could be, and of course, Derek.

***

            Laura found Erica at the hospital; she had been admitted after a particularly bad seizure.  Laura spoke to the pack about offering her the bite because she saw a warrior in Erica and not just in a physical sense.  The girl was a fighter, mentally and physically and Laura believed she would be a great addition to the pack.  She agreed to take the bite, but didn’t want to tell her parents about it.  Again they called in a werewolf contact, a doctor (different from Peter’s) who offered Erica’s parents an opportunity to enroll their daughter in an experimental medical trial that could all but cure her epilepsy.  The Reyes’ agreed and Laura gave Erica the bite.  Under Laura’s care, they showed a slow progression to a practically cured Erica.  She took to being a werewolf better and faster than Scott and Isaac.

            The four of them, Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Erica became a clique unto themselves.  They spent their lunches together, supported each other’s extracurricular activities and made sure they had a ‘pup night’ at least once a month.  Stiles was an honorary pup even though he was still human.

            It was Boyd who found them.

            He was a loner, though not by choice.  He watched the group at school and around town and wanted what they had.  He followed them out to the preserve one afternoon and learned their secret by accident.  They had no choice but to add him to the pack.  He asked Derek for the bite midway through junior year.

***

            The alpha pack arrived shortly after Boyd’s first full moon.  Derek and Laura remembered Deucalion, Ennis and Kali from years ago, but didn’t know what had happened to twist them into the monsters they had become.  The alphas tried using their sister Cora, whom no one had known escaped the fire, against them.  The Hales held their ground, and their pack, which included two alphas, four betas, two hunters, a sheriff, a healer and a spark, defeated Deucalion once and for all.  Having Cora back, killing Deucalion, Ennis and Kali and folding Ethan and Aiden into their pack increased the power of the Hale pack so much so that Peter awoke from his comatose state almost the moment the battle ended.

            When Laura got the call and the three siblings arrived at the hospital, they were shocked to see Peter awake, alert, and attempting to talk.  The family embraced one another, cried with happiness and reaffirmed their family bond.  After filling both Cora and Peter in on the years since the fire, they convinced Peter that he had to fake his way through a few weeks of therapy in order to keep the scientists at bay.  If his recovery was too miraculous, they would come crawling from the woodworks wanting to study him.  At Peter’s awakening, the siblings knew it was time to rebuild their family home. 

 

            In the midst of all of the excitement, Stiles decided he was ready to take their bond to the next step.  Derek would still have to wait until after high school graduation to claim Stiles as his mate, but they were able to take their relationship to the next level.   Over the months they had moved past kissing into increasing stages of heavy petting.  And on an evening that they had the house to themselves and Beacon Hills was blessedly quiet, Derek and Stiles made love for the first time. 

            There was nervousness on both sides.  Stiles was a virgin and Derek had only ever been with Kate.  Together they fumbled their way through it, learning what touches each shied away from, and which caresses had them groaning and begging for more.  Derek laid Stiles out on his bed and used his tongue to map every mole and freckle on his skin.  When he was shaking with need, Derek wrapped his lips around his swollen length and Stiles filled Derek’s mouth with his bittersweet release after the second downward stroke of his mouth.

            Then, while he was boneless and reveling in the afterglow, Derek slicked up his fingers and began the painstakingly slow task of stretching Stiles.  He took his time, wanting to be careful, wanting to make it good for Stiles.  Derek waited until Stiles’ body relaxed and he was grinding into his hand before adding another finger.  He was four fingers deep, Stiles’ cock had grown to new life and his boy was quaking and begging for more before Derek felt they were ready to continue.  Carefully he pulled his fingers from Stiles’ stretched hole, watching as it clenched and clasped around air.  With a wanton groan he slicked his cock, lined himself up and gradually pushed through the tight band of muscle.  Derek paused to catch his breath and allow Stiles’ body the chance to adjust to the intrusion.  But inexperience and overstimulation had Stiles coming with a low, blissed out moan.  His ass spasmed around Derek’s cockhead and pulled the older man into his own, inadvertent release.

            Unable to stop himself from coming, Derek cried out and wrapped his fist around his dick just under his glans to keep himself from driving forward and hurting Stiles.  He twisted his hand over his shaft and worked himself through the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced as he filled Stiles to bursting with jet after jet of come.  When he was done, he pulled out of Stiles’ body with great care and then collapse on him in a heap of limp, sweaty limbs.  After catching their breath, they laughed at themselves until they were again breathless.  Then they tried again.  It went much differently the second time around.

***

            Peter was released from the hospital before the Hale house was rebuilt and the Stilinski house was bursting at the seams with people.  John loved every minute of it, and dreaded the day when the Hales would move into their own home.  He knew when that happened, that Stiles moving out wouldn’t be far behind.  After realizing what a dumbass he had been for the last few years, John decided to make up for lost time by asking Melissa McCall on a date. 

            The couple was married in a small family ceremony before the teens finished their senior year of high school.

            With slowly fading scars and memories, Peter reclaimed his life.  After a lot of screaming, arguing and crying, he and Chris worked through their issues and gradually endeavored to rekindle their romance.  He readjusted to pack life and helped mentor the younger members of the pack, namely Aiden and Ethan who were almost as emotionally scarred as the Hales.

            They moved into the newly built Hale House in time for graduation.  There was huge party held in the yard where they celebrated the pack’s successes.  They were all going to college, some travelling across the country and some staying local.  Isaac, Stiles, Cora and the twins couldn’t bear to leave Beacon Hills and decided to commute to Chico, while Erica, Boyd, Scott and Allison went further.  Allison and Scott chose UCLA while Erica and Boyd wanted to follow after Derek and Laura and finish their undergrad at NYU.

            The night of the graduation party Derek claimed Stiles as his mate, because they both wanted it more than anything.  It was more wonderful than either could have hoped and the entire pack howled in celebration as the felt their mating bond flow into the pack bond.

***

_Present Day…_

 

            “Despite all of the craziness, those were the happiest days of my life,” Stiles said wistfully.

            “Really?” Derek asked, eyebrows arched in question.

            “Yes, it was in those days that we began building our family.”

            Derek knew that Stiles was right.  They weren’t just a flourishing pack, they were a family.  A family filled with ups, downs, dramas, grief and celebrations.

            John and Melissa were still going strong, happier than ever and took every opportunity they could to rub that fact in everyone’s face.  They were so sickeningly sweet it was vomit-inducing.  Laura met a man, a sheriff’s deputy, who she loved and trusted enough to claim as her mate.  She and Jordan weren’t much better in the ‘love so sweet it gave you a tummy ache’ department.  Kennedy and Karson, their eighteen-month-old twin daughters, were already unholy terrors.  And Derek loved every minute of chaos they caused.

            Chris and Peter had long since reconciled and were debating whether or not they wished to conceive or adopt a child together.  And that was only when they weren’t debating about whether or not they were too old to start fresh with another child.  “Allison’s old enough to start her own family.  Do we really want to give her a sister or brother that is younger than her son or daughter?!”  Their debates were often, loud, and took place at any given time or location.  Neither was above dragging others into the discussion for their opinions.

            Erica and Boyd had returned to Beacon Hills after college and were in a continuous state of on-again/off-again.  They were currently off-again and driving the entire pack insane with their bickering.  Derek wished they would just bite the bullet and claim one another as mates.  It was plain as anything that they were meant for each other.  But Erica was too hell bent on being independent, _“I won’t be owned by anyone!”_   And Boyd was too scared of losing her to issue an ultimatum.  The problem was, that was _exactly_ what Erica wanted.  But neither would take advice from anyone.  And so they suffered and the pack suffered with them. 

            Aiden and Cora were planning their mating ceremony/wedding and couldn’t agree on the details.  Both of them were without much in the way of family and felt the need to incorporate every tradition possible to honor them.   But if that happened the ceremony would, literally, take forever.  The argument was always about which family traditions they would choose.  Ethan was no help at all.  And every time they tried to drag Derek into the debate, he responded that as the substitute father of the bride, his job was to hand over the money, walk Cora down the aisle, and nothing more. 

            Ethan and Danny were contemplating going away for graduate school and were bugging everyone in the pack for a list of pros and cons.  They fought over which school they should choose, how far away they were willing to go from the pack.  Did they have to go to the same school?  Their problems were the least serious, but annoying just the same.

            And probably the most amusing pickle of all was the one where Scott and Isaac were currently ‘sharing’ Allison.  Apparently the two dumbasses didn’t have a clear understanding of the word share because they were always arguing over whose weekend it was with her.  Derek was pretty sure it was all Scott’s fault.  Everyone knew how Scott and Allison felt about one another.  The pack also knew how Isaac felt about Scott.  Because of Scott—and various life threatening situations—Allison and Isaac had developed a bond with one another.  Scott was in love with Isaac, but was having trouble coming to terms with being in love with two people.  This is why they always spent their time separately.  He didn’t want to risk neglecting either of his lovers.  Meanwhile, Allison and Isaac were nearly ready to kick Scott out of the relationship until he pulled his head out of his ass and caught a clue. 

            Due to _someone’s_ indiscretion (read: Isaac) Chris learned of the trio’s ‘relationship’.  Needless to say he was ready to go on a murderous rampage when he learned that his daughter was in a polyamorous relationship with two men.  Peter was a werewolf and to them, such things didn’t really rate as bad in the grand scheme of things.  Chris kept insisting that Derek discipline his betas.  Derek, who had in recent years taken over as the head alpha of the pack, had to remind Chris that he had no say in anyone’s love life unless it jeopardized the safety of the pack.  And their threesome was in no way endangering the pack!

            And that had just been this morning at pack breakfast.  Stiles had gotten so fed up with them all pulling at Derek from every direction that he screamed for everyone to, “Shut the _fuck_ up.  Get the fuck out.  Give your alpha one mother fucking day of peace!”  His explosion had silenced everyone.  Stiles was second to the head alpha, but more than that, he was the pack mom.  He was the calming, nurturing force that cared for every pack member and usually kept Derek from exploding.  So when he yelled, everyone knew, _“Shit just got serious!_ ”  They all began cleaning up the table and making ready to escape from Stiles’ wrath while the alpha’s mate just ranted on.  Derek was just one person—supernatural or not—and couldn’t save them all from their problems all of the time.  “He has a deadline for crying out loud!”  He needed to take care of himself and his mate as well.  Sufficiently cowed, the group apologized to Derek for being so selfish and left him to work on his novel. 

 

            Stiles smiled at the memory, “I was a little harsh, huh?”

            Derek shrugged, “They needed to hear it and I couldn’t say it.”

            “That’s what family does, though.  They drive us to epic levels of insanity, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.”

            “Me either,” Derek agreed.

            Stiles pressed a kiss to his mate’s cheek and let out what he thought was a contented sigh.

            “What’s wrong?”

            “Hm?”

            “There’s something on your mind.  I can hear it in your sigh and feel it in our bond.”

            “It’s nothing,” Stiles tried to lie, even knowing that it was pointless.

            Derek manhandled Stiles until he was straddling Derek’s lap, legs thrown over the arms of his leather chair.  He cupped his mate’s face and moved it so that he was staring up into his honey-brown orbs.  “Don’t hide things from me.  Whatever is troubling you, it’s more important to me than any petty drama the pack brings me.”

            Stiles sighed in resignation and nodded, prepared to tell Derek the truth.  “I know we said…we’re supposed to be waiting a few more years but…”

            “What Stiles?  What is it?”

            “I want our house to be filled with the sound of _our_ cubs laughing and crying.  I…I’m ready to start a family Derek.  Please—” Stiles cut himself off with a strangled cry.  He jerked his face away from Derek’s hand and swiped at his eyes, rubbing away any sign of tears.

            “Is that all?” Derek chuckled.

            Stiles turned blazing eyes to his husband.  “Is that all?!  Derek this is a big fucking deal!”

            “Not in the way you’re thinking,” Derek responded simply.

            “What do you mean by that?”

            “It’s the _starting_ a family that’s a big deal, not the _when_.  I’ve been waiting for you to be ready.”

            Stiles gasped, “Really?”

            “Yes.  I didn’t want to push you.  I thought you’d want to focus on a career—”

            “Derek I have everything I want in life except your babies!”

            “So stop taking your birth control and—”

            “I haven’t taken them in weeks.  Not on purpose!” he exclaimed, not wanting his husband to think that he had been trying to trick him into having babies.  “I ran out and forgot to refill the prescription, then I just forgot and by the time I remembered…”

            Derek gave him a predatory grin, “Well then I guess I should get to work.”

 

            Derek grasped Stiles by the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.  Stiles just leaned into it, giving himself over to his lover.  Derek took his time exploring Stiles’ mouth, licking along his lips before dipping his tongue inside to taste him.  Stiles opened his mouth to Derek who dragged his tongue along the roof and then delved deeper, brushing against Stiles’ tongue, sucking on it.  He pulled away to catch his breath and began trailing kisses over Stiles’ jaw, down his neck, sucking a mark onto his collar bone.  Stiles moaned when he felt Derek’s erection growing beneath him.  It had been a while since they had been together like this and it wasn’t long before his cock thickened in response.  “Derek, please,” Stiles murmured as he ground his hips down.  Derek’s hips bucked up in answer.

            “I’ll take care of you, baby,” he murmured before moving Stiles to stand up before him.  Derek was thankful that his beloved had long since stopped dressing in multiple layers…at least around the house anyway.  He pulled the single blue tee shirt over Stiles’ head and dropped it on the floor.  His hands were instantly drawn to the exposed skin of his toned stomach and chest.  Genetically Stiles would never be as dense as Derek or Boyd, but he had filled in beautifully over the years.  As Derek trailed his fingers over Stiles taut stomach, his lips followed the same path, and he thought of how beautiful the skin would look stretched wide and filled with his cubs.  Stiles was already beautiful, but Derek knew he would be breathtaking while pregnant.

            As his tongue dipped into Stiles’ navel and then dragged along the line of dark hair that disappeared into his waistband, Derek’s nimble fingers worked open Stiles’ pants.  He kissed his way down as the pants were opened and eased over his long legs.  Stiles’ cock was full, red and oozing precome.  Derek pressed kisses along the shaft as he leaned down to help Stiles remove each leg from his pants.  When he was stood before him completely naked, Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and leaned him back so that he could get a better look at him.  His eyes were dark with lust as he took in Stiles’ creamy, mole dotted skin.  Stiles’ chest heaved as he grew more aroused under Derek’s appreciative gaze.

            “Touch me,” Stiles urged, his hips thrusting toward Derek’s mouth.

            “Impatient,” Derek muttered before realizing that Stiles truly was impatient.  It had been ages since they had managed to make love to completion…together.  Every time they tried someone ruined it by walking in or calling or causing enough of a commotion to kill the mood.  Both were going to come quick and that wasn’t what he wanted for them this time.  So Derek did what Stiles asked and touched him.

            He wrapped his large hand around Stiles’ long cock and stroked over the shaft gently before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the leaking head.  Stiles’ hips jerked forward and he let loose a moan as his hands buried themselves in Derek’s hair.  “Gonna come quick if you do that,” he grunted through clenched teeth.

            “That’s what I’m hoping for,” Derek said before looking up at him.  He wrapped his hands around Stiles’ trim waist and then engulfed his entire length while staring up at him.

            “Fuu-uuck,” Stiles breathed as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Derek’s mouth.  His mate pulled back and used his tongue to bathe the head and shaft then sucked the length of him into his mouth until Stiles’ cockhead was touching the back of his throat.  Derek swallowed around him and that was all it took before Stiles was crying out and coming down his mate’s throat.  Derek swallowed all that he could, but some dribbled out the corners of his mouth and down his chin.  He pulled away and used his tongue to clean every inch of Stiles until his lover was leaning over his shoulder, weak and boneless.

            Derek kissed along Stiles’ stomach and sides, waiting for his husband to come back to himself.  When he was able to stand on his own, he did so, petting Derek’s head and grinning down at him, drunkenly, “That was just what I needed.”  His partner only grinned before removing his hands from Stiles’ waist.

            Stiles watched with interest as Derek divested himself of his sea green Henley.  Stiles’ fingers went straight for his dusky nipples, scratching over them with his blunt nails, pinching and rolling them between his fingers until they pulled into stiff peaks.  Derek cursed under his breath and leaned into Stiles’ touch momentarily.  He loved having his nipples played with, but this was about Stiles, so Derek hurried on and moved his hands to his pants.  He made quick work of opening them and easing them over his hips.  He then watched as Stiles dropped to his knees and aided in shoving Derek’s jeans down his legs and into a heap with Stiles’ clothes.  Derek cupped his face, his thumb brushing over Stiles’ bottom lip, forcing it open and pushing the digit inside.  He bit back a groan when Stiles tongue swirled over his finger before sucking it deeper inside his mouth.  “Yeah,” Derek whispered, “that’s what I want.”

            Stiles grinned around the finger before pulling off with a dirty _pop_ and moving his head to Derek’s lap.  Derek’s hand moved to cup the back of Stiles’ head, to help guide him where he wanted him.  But Stiles already knew what Derek wanted and wasted no time in wetting his throbbing dick with his tongue.  His used his thumb and forefinger to ease back the foreskin and reveal the dark red head of his cock.  Stiles licked up the dribble of precome at the slit and then sucked his way down the shaft until he was deep throating Derek.  “Fuck yeah, Stiles!  Make me come,” he sighed as his head dropped back in ecstasy.

            Stiles pulled off of him with a loud slurp, “Fuck my mouth,” he demanded before diving in again and sucking Derek’s dick back into his mouth.  Derek moved both hands to the back of Stiles’ head, lifted his hips and fucked up into Stiles’ mouth.  He was gentle at first, letting Stiles adjust to his rhythm, but once he moaned around his shaft, the vibrations pushed Derek to quicken his pace and drive deeper.  Stiles held onto Derek’s hips for balance and waited for the moment when he lost control.  He didn’t have to wait long.  He could feel Derek growing harder and larger in his mouth and knew he was close to losing it.  His hips began moving erratically, pulling out too far and then not going deep enough.  Then Derek cursed, and began thrusting up fast and deep, choking Stiles with his cock.  Stiles coughed; his throat spasmed around Derek’s dick and pulled him into a powerful orgasm.  His hips jerked back, ripping his cock from Stiles’ mouth and spraying his face with his hot come.  It had been an accident, but fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Derek had ever seen, hot ropes of come splashing against Stiles lips and cheeks.  When the last drop dribbled from his slit and down his shaft, Derek pulled Stiles to him and proceeded to lick every trace of his release from his husband’s face.  Then he licked into Stiles’ mouth and kissed him until he was breathless.

            “That was not conducive to breeding,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s mouth.

            Derek smiled against his lips, “We’ve got all day and very good recovery time,” he said as he continued to chew on Stiles’ mouth.

            Stiles ended up back in Derek’s lap as they leisurely kissed and caressed one another.  Derek’s hands glided along Stiles’ smooth skin, leaving him heated and wanting.  Stiles mewled as Derek’s mouth left a ring of passion marks along his collarbone.  Derek’s hands moved to cup Stiles’ ass and pressed him down against his hips as they circled upward.  Their cocks were already stirring, showing signs of renewed interest and very quickly Stiles began rocking against Derek of his own volition.  “Get me wet, Derek.  Open me up,” he breathed against his lips before tugging Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth and biting down.

            Derek growled at the sensation and his hands scrambled to pull the desk drawer open.  After years of coitus interuptus and the fact that they could hardly keep their hands off one another since the first time they had sex, Derek and Stiles learned to stash tubes of lubricant all over the house.  It always irritated any pack member who stumbled across it by accident, but Derek always reminded them that it was his house and he’d fuck his husband anywhere he damn well pleased!  This confession had apparently scarred them all; yet didn’t stop the continual surprise visits and entering rooms without knocking.

            After fumbling through the drawer, one handed and blind, Derek’s fingers found what they were searching for and snatched the half empty tube from its hiding place.  Derek uncapped the tube and squeezed it too tightly, spilling too much of the slick substance over his fingers, and landing most of it on his thighs.  Derek couldn’t be bothered as his singular focus was to follow Stiles’ command to wet and open him.  The angle wasn’t ideal, but Derek managed to slip his index finger into Stiles to the last knuckle in one long push.  Stiles’ hips stilled and he let out and bliss filled moan.

            It burned, but Stiles loved the feel of it.  It had been much too long since his ass had gotten any attention.  He wished he hadn’t been so far gone with desire or he would have demanded that Derek eat him out.  God, how he loved it when Derek rimmed him!  As it was, he barely had the patience to let Derek properly prep him.  And if Derek’s cock wasn’t so damned big, he would have chanced forgoing prep all together.  But it had been at least a month since Derek had been inside him and no matter how much they fucked, Stiles’ ass remained—

            “So fucking tight!” Derek hummed against Stiles’ neck.

            Wanting it to be good, Derek took his time opening Stiles up. He made his mate beg for each added finger until Derek had four thrusting inside of Stiles clasping hole.  Derek crooked them and brushed against his prostate.  Stiles jerked so hard he almost pulled away from the fingers holding him open.  “Please,” he begged, “’m open, so open.  Please fuck me.  I’ll die if you don’t put your dick in me now!”

            “Yeah,” Derek rasped.  Listening to the sounds Stiles made as he stretched him had sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin.  Derek’s cock was hard as granite; the swollen red head had pushed its way through the foreskin and had coated his stomach with precome.  “Gonna take my fingers out and then fill you up with my cock.”

            “Yes!” Stiles exclaimed.

            Gently, Derek pulled his fingers from within him.  He placed both hands on Stiles’ hips and moved him off of his lap.  Stiles whined, but Derek shushed him and turned him around, facing away from him.  Face-to-face fucking was more intimate, but right now they were fucking with two very specific purposes in mind.  One was to put an end to their lengthy drought and the other was to fuck Derek’s cubs into Stiles.  This position would suit both purposes perfectly.  Derek swiped his hands through the pool of lube on his thigh and used it to slick his cock.  His hips jerked at the touch and Derek worried that one orgasm hadn’t been enough to take the edge off.  It might be over quicker than he wanted, so he had to do what he could to make it as good as possible for his mate.

            Stiles’ legs were thrown over Derek’s thighs and his hands gripped the edge of the chair tightly for balance.  Derek placed a hand at the center of Stiles’ back and eased him forward slightly.  He got a good look at the stretched pucker and groaned at the sight.  It was red, puffy and glistening with lube.  Derek’s mouth watered at the sight.  _Later,_ he thought.  “Later, I’m gonna put my mouth there,” he rasped and drug his fingers over the abused hole, watching as it clasped at the touch, “until you beg and whimper and tell me you can’t take anymore.”  His fingers dipped inside, making Stiles moan and grind against his hand.  “And then I’ll keep licking you and fucking you with my tongue until you come screaming my name.”

            Stiles whimpered.

            “Would you like that, Stiles?” Derek questioned.

            “Yes!” he implored.  “Yes I want that so fucking much!”

            Derek grinned; he loved that he could make Stiles so crazy with desire that he would agree to anything.  Stiles had confessed to both loving and hating when Derek rimmed him.  He loved it because it felt, “So _fucking_ good!”  But he hated it because it felt, “ _Too_ fucking good!”  It was his weakness and any more than a few minutes of it turned him into a babbling, sobbing mess.  Stiles usually only wanted enough of a rim job to be a tease, but Derek always went further.  He couldn’t help himself; having Stiles in his mouth, clenching around his tongue was almost as good as having him spasming on his dick.

            Derek moved himself back to the task at hand.  He pulled his fingers away from the furled opening and lined his dick up.

            When Stiles felt the blunt head nudging against him, he pushed back and popped it past the tight ring of muscle.  “Fuck!” Derek cried while Stiles groaned at the intrusion.  Four fingers couldn’t compare to the fullness of the head of Derek’s cock.  His grip on Stiles’ hips tightened as a warning for Stiles to wait.  If he let him, Derek knew Stiles would just impale himself and fuck through the pain. 

            His dick being surrounding by Stiles’ tight heat felt like the first time every time.  He was always on the brink of shooting his load at the initial thrust.  When he was sure he wouldn’t lose it and that Stiles wouldn’t just slam himself down without regard to his own wellbeing, Derek relaxed his grip on Stiles’ hips and allowed his lover to work himself onto his cock.  The head was fat and the top of his shaft tapered slightly, but widened on its way down to the base.  He was long and thick and they learned early on that it was best to let Stiles settle himself onto it at his own pace or they would have a bad time of it.

            It took a full minute before Stiles was completely seated on Derek’s cock and another before he felt his mate relax against him.  “Good?” he asked solicitously.

            “ _So_ good,” Stiles breathed.

            Derek placed his hand on the center of Stiles’ back and leaned him forward.  His dick pulsed at the sight of Stiles’ hole stretched around him.  “Fuck I wish you could see this,” Derek grunted as he rolled his hips slightly, watching as Stiles’ body clutched him.  “Fucking beautiful,” he whispered as he moved Stiles up slightly, revealing more of his glistening shaft.  He pulled him down slowly and watched as his dick disappeared inside of Stiles.  He repeated the motion several more times, lifting higher each time and just groaning with pleasure as Stiles took every inch of him.

            Both feeling and seeing himself fuck into Stiles was sensory overload and Derek had to look away.  He tilted his head back against the chair, and began fucking Stiles onto his cock a little faster, deeper, harder.  Stiles moaned in time with Derek’s rhythm and did his best to push back against him.  “You’re so fucking good Stiles,” he sighed and circled his hips.

            Stiles wasn’t sure if he was currently dying or already in heaven.  Derek’s thick cock had him stretched to the limit and it reached so deep inside of him.  He always teased Derek that he would go far in the porn industry with a cock like his, but was thankful that it belonged to Stiles alone.  He leaned forward a little more and Derek’s head brushed against his prostate.  Stiles cried out at the sudden sensation and Derek made sure to hit the same spot with every other stroke.  “Oh my God, Derek!” he cried.  “You feel so incredible inside me.  Stretching me and filling me up; so good.”

            Derek again looked down at his cock fucking into Stiles and bucked up losing his rhythm.  He pulled Stiles back to lie against his chest and licked along his neck as his fingers gripped the underside of Stiles’ thighs, spread them wide and pulled them up until they were nearly pressed against his chest.  Derek spun the chair so that the back was pressing against the desk, keeping them from rolling and giving him leverage as he planted his feet on the floor and began pistoning his hips up.

            “Fuck!” Stiles cried as Derek began fucking up into him with abandon.  His shaft brushed against his prostate with every thrust.

            “Take my cock,” he grunted.  “Take. Every. Inch. Of. It!” Derek growled, slamming into him fast and hard; punctuating each word with a thrust.  Stiles just held on for the ride, moaning and sobbing and loving every minute of it.  “Gonna knot you.  Gonna fill you so full of come your ass’ll be wet for days.”  His words were a dirty promise against Stiles’ neck.  Derek licked and nibbled at the delicate skin of his nape.

            “You’re gonna make me come—Derek!” Stiles sobbed.

            “Fuck yeah!  Come from just my cock.”  Just the thought of it made Derek so hot.  He felt the swirl of pleasure roiling around in his belly and knew he was close to coming.  Derek thrust up several more times before he shoved in deep and held Stiles down on him. 

            “Gimme your knot!” Stiles begged even as he felt himself being stretched wider.  There was pain mixed with pleasure as his hole strained to accommodate the extra girth of Derek’s knot.  When the stretching stopped, Derek thrust up, circling his hips and grinding against Stiles’ ass.  The tug against his rim set Stiles off.  “Fuck Derek!” he called as his dick erupted, spilling hot semen over his stomach and chest.

            Stiles’ hole contracted with his orgasm and sent Derek into his own climax.  He growled as his cock began spurting, filling Stiles up until he felt like he would burst.  Derek kept grinding against his ass, wanting to bury himself as deep as possible and never leave the tight clutch of his mate’s body.

            Derek eased Stiles’ legs down to rest against his own.  He licked and kissed Stiles’ neck and shoulders and rubbed his hands along his arms soothing him; whispering sweet words of love and pride in his ear.  Stiles had done so well, taken his dick so deep.  He had stretched so wide to bear his knot and had taken in so much of his come that Derek could feel a slight bulge in his lower abdomen.

            They stayed like that, Derek gently stroking Stiles’ flush skin, as their breathing returned to normal and Derek’s knot eventually receded.

            The couple spent the rest of the afternoon fucking and sleeping.  And when Isaac came home, he took one whiff from the foyer, turned around, and called out that he would stay the night with Pop and Mama Stilinski and would encourage the rest of the pack to steer clear of the house for a while longer.

***

_Seven weeks later…_

 

            The day had been a hectic one; the pack having hosted a party to celebrate Peter’s pregnancy.  It seemed all of the arguing and debating was pointless when you had make-up sex and forgot to use birth control.  Peter had just begun his second trimester and was carrying two cubs.  The couple had been so busy arguing and fighting about it, that they had missed all the signs of the pregnancy until in the middle of a colossal argument, Peter’s vision doubled and he nearly toppled over.  When the sound of blood rushing through his ears stopped and his eyesight cleared, Peter instantly knew.

 

            After cleaning up, kicking the last of the stragglers out and showering, Stiles and Derek were finally settled in bed.  Derek was pressed against Stiles’ back, arm draped over him and nose pressed into the nape of Stiles’ neck.  And in the dark, quiet of their room, Derek picked up the sound of several unfamiliar heartbeats.  His heart fluttered with joy as he pulled his sleeping husband tighter against him.  In the morning he would bring Stiles breakfast and tell him the good news.

***

**Epilogue**

_Beacon Hills, 2028…_

            Derek, Laura and Peter were anxious, there was no hiding it.  This would be the first moon celebration the Hale’s hosted since the fire and there was obviously some trepidation on their part.  But the triplets, Nicolas, Robin and Steven (or Nico, Bobbie and Stevie as they preferred to be called) had begged for a bit of fanfare for their first full moon run with the pack.  Derek and Stiles’ trio, along with their cousins Michael and Samuel had come of age and were finally ready to shift into beta forms and run with their pack.  They had all been studying their family and werewolf history and learned that traditionally the Hale’s celebrated a pup’s first full moon shift with a celebration.  Together the five of them had worn their parents down and the Hale pack was preparing to celebrate The Long Night’s Moon.

            The triplets were trying to smugly placate their siblings Natalia and Jonathan (Nattie and Jonny) who were only eight, that in four years they too would get a celebration for their coming of age.  But tonight was about the triplets and the twins.  Stiles gently scolded them for rubbing it in and enlisted them to wrangle the pups as the pack arrived.  With exaggerated huffs of displeasure the pre-teens agreed.  They actually loved being put in charge of the younger pups because it made them feel older and important.

            Erica and Boyd were the first to arrive with their ten-year-old son, Boyd “Don’t call me Vernon” the fifth.  The kids had taken to calling him B5 and it stuck.  It was shortly after Derek and Stiles had announced their pregnancy that it finally hit Boyd to man up and claim Erica as his mate.  He gave her an ultimatum which she happily accepted.  It was what she had wanted all along.  After that it was business as usual; Erica was her usual bossy, independent self and Boyd was happy to have her that way.  On occasion he would pull the alpha male card on her, but it was more a romantic gesture than anything else.  No one said their relationship was conventional!

            Laura and Jordan were in the kitchen with Peter and Chris.  Jordan was trying to keep the mood light, as was Chris.  The trio of Hales was on edge and it was understandable.  Chris was a little on edge as well.  He had checked that Kate was securely locked away in prison with no hope of escape three times in the last two weeks.  He had also discreetly put his feelers out to be sure that all factions of hunters remembered that Beacon Hills was off limits.  They hadn’t had an incident with hunters rogue or otherwise in eight years. 

            During their last conflict with hunters, a newer faction had been trying to make a name for themselves, and made a mistake that wouldn’t soon been forgotten throughout all supernatural circles.  Derek’s triplets had been kidnapped along with a heavily pregnant Stiles.  They had been abused and Stiles was sent into premature labor, almost losing the twins and his life.  It took investigators weeks to recover and match up all of the pieces of the hunters found at the scene of the crime.  The sheriff happily covered up the incident as a horrible animal attack and word spread that to mess with the Hale pack meant a slow, painful and gruesome death.  They had one of the oldest hunting families, the local law enforcement, and a branch of the FBI backing them.  The FBI “Unmentionables” Branch was headed up by Scott’s father, who had found his way back into his estranged son’s life.  Things were still tense with them and Scott still called John Stilinski ‘dad’, but they were working on it.

            Scott, Isaac and Allison soon arrived with their children, Marty, Molly and Lizzy, all of whom were too young to participate, but were excited to see their uncles make their first official shift and run with the pack.  Normal kids would be off-put by having uncles that were only a few years older than them, but they weren’t exactly normal kids.  They came from a family of hunters and werewolves, two of them were werewolves and they had a mom and two dads.  If anything, the trio of siblings thought they had the coolest family ever created and they felt no shame when people stared open-mouthed at their unorthodox lifestyle.  And any kids who had something nasty to say were quickly put in their places by being reminded that they had three full time parents while other kids were lucky if they had one parent in their household. 

            Ethan and Danny arrived around the same time as Cora and Aiden.  Ethan couldn’t wait to show off the sonogram captures of their unborn child.  The surrogate was due in three months and looked to be carrying a strong and health cub.  They were the last of the group to start their family.  For years both men had tried to get pregnant, but unfortunately neither could conceive and the one time Danny had… The child hadn’t made it; Danny nearly didn’t survive the miscarriage.  After the ordeal the couple vowed to never try conceiving again.  It took them time to heal physically and emotionally and then the couple began researching surrogates.  They found one from an ally pack who was more than willing to carry this child and any future cubs without fear of attachment or interference from her.  And to make sure, the trio signed contracts to make it all nice and legal.

            Aiden and Cora were the parents of two beautiful boys who took after the Hales with their dark hair, ever changing eyes and thick, judgmental eyebrows.  David and Malcolm were like two miniature Dereks and it irked Aiden to end that it look as though he took no part in the genetics of his sons.  It also irked him (in a playful way) how much they adored their Uncle Alpha.  Though Aiden and Ethan had maintained their alpha powers, they were not considered alphas of the pack, and both were fine with the arrangement.  This also meant that their children would defer to Derek as their alpha as far as pack was concerned.  The nine and sever-year-old boys bypassed and ignored everyone until they were wrapped up in their alpha’s arms.  Aiden watched, unable to stop his smile as Derek spun them and hugged them tightly before scent marking them and nipped at their little necks which were held out in submission.

            Aiden leaned against the kitchen doorway watching with a grin, “They’ve been talking about the moon celebration at Uncle Alpha’s house all day,” he mentioned to his brother-in-law.

            “They have?” Derek said giving the boys an extra squeeze before setting them down.  “Well it just so happens that I have been looking forward to seeing you two little monsters.” 

            The boys gave their best growls and flashed their fangs at Derek playfully.  “There’re my little monsters!” Derek growled through a mouth full of fangs, flashing his crimson eyes at them.  The boys squealed and giggled, having never been afraid of their alpha, even in a full shift.  Derek shook of the partial shift, “Go find your Uncle Stiles; I bet he has treats,” he said and the boys took off running and calling for Uncle Stiles.

            Stiles and Laura made sure all of the children had treats and were keeping one another occupied while they waited for everyone to arrive and greet one another.  Everyone had to take a turn greeting and being scented by Derek and then Laura.  While Derek was the pack alpha, Laura was still a Hale alpha and held higher standing than everyone else in the pack save Derek and Stiles.  Plus they were family and they never sat down to a family gathering without everyone greeting each other with hugs, kisses, scent marking—and sometimes smacks for staying out of touch for too long.

            When everyone had been greeted and settled in, they sat down to a family meal.  Stiles, Jordan, Melissa and Chris had been cooking for days to be sure they could feed the entire pack with left-overs to spare.  There was roast beef, pasta, roasted chickens, tamales, vegetables and potatoes enough to feed a pack of adult werewolves and their growing children.  Derek toasted everyone, thanking them for coming to celebrate the children’s first run and the Hales’ first moon celebration since the fire.  He was proud to be the father of such strong and wonderful children and honored to be the alpha of this pack.  He went on thanking and praising the pack for a few minutes before he had Stiles in tears. 

Stiles cried at Derek’s speech because it was lovely _and_ his husband was not one for words, so that made each one he spoke doubly beautiful.  He wasn’t the only one brought to tears though; John, Peter and even the unflappable Chris were all seen wiping their eyes.

            After dinner, dessert, cleanup, and a little relaxation for the adults with coffee or wine, the whole of the pack moved out into the back yard to prepare for their run.  Laura, Scott, Erica and Danny all volunteered to shift, but stay in the yard with the humans and children who were too young to run with the pack.  Stiles, Chris and John were among the humans who chose to run.  For Chris and Stiles, they wouldn’t miss their children’s first run and for John, well he was a proud pop-pop and hadn’t missed any of his grandchildren’s firsts.

            Laura and Derek disrobed and shifted into their full wolf forms, then Peter and the rest of the pack followed suit.  Derek watched on bursting with pride as his babies shifted into their beta forms, followed by their cousins Mikey and Sammy, who were also making their first pack run.  Kennedy and Karson, who had been running with the pack for the past two years also made the shift and planned to run with their young cousins for the first time. 

            When everyone was shifted, Derek nuzzled each of the five first timers and raised his muzzle to the moon and howled loud and long.  The pack met Derek’s voice in their wolf-song, and soon they were off running through the woods together. 

            Derek kept his pace fairly sedate for his mate and the other humans running with them.  He chased and nipped after all three of his children, chuffing happily and feeling a contentment he’d never thought he feel again.  His family—his pack—was whole and hale and in his heart he knew his old pack was still there, watching over them, running with them.  He hoped they felt a pride for him the same as he felt for his pack.  It had taken a lot of strife and too much loss, but the Hale pack was back to the way they had been before the fire, the way they were always meant to be.  And this Long Night’s Moon was the first of many Hale pack celebrations to come.

**Fin**


End file.
